Rain
by ParadoxalMindElla1
Summary: The book Amy borrowed from Rouge makes Amy to believe that wishes really do come true, and that good endings don't happen just in books. When Sonic breakes her heart once again, a certain black hedgehog may give her some confort...
1. Chapter 1: The book

CHAPTER I

"Man, I should start reading this crap already. Rouge told me I should return her this book next week...", Amy sighed while staring at a romantic novel on her desk.

The book's cover was light blue with pink title that said: "I'll always be there for you". Rouge borrowed Amy this book because she thinks the book is great.

*flashback*

Amy and Rouge were walking around Station Square, Amy trying to refuse Rouge's constant persuasion on taking the book.

"Come on, Ames. You should really read this. It's great.", Rouge said handing the book to Amy.

"I don't know, Rouge", Amy said uneasily. "You know that these kinds of books make me sad. Every time I read them, they remind me of Sonic breaking my heart numerous times."

"What do you mean, numerous times?", Rouge asked, a bit confused.

"You know already", Amy loked at her with a saddened face. "Every time I ask him out on a date, he runs away from me", she was fighting the urge to cry. "It seems like he doesn't even care how I feel about that", Amy sadly added.

"Well, you've got the point there, but remember that he also saved you a few times", Rouge tried to comfort her.

"I know, and I loved him even more because of that", tears started sliding down Amy's face. "But lately I think that he saved me just because he's a hero and it's his job to save me", Amy looked at he ground and kicked some rocks. "He's not my hero, he's the hero of Mobius", Amy added quietly. She was even more sad now.

"I hate it when you feel that way", Rouge looked at her. "Just read this book, please. I'm sure it'll bring you brighter thoughts", she observed the cover for a few seconds. "I miss that bright girl you used to be...", Rouge smiled at her.

"It's easy for you to say, you have Knuckles", Amy looked at her.

"Well, I don't really HAVE Knuckles, you know. I don't know how he feels about me", Rouge revolted. "And you know that I said that Knuckie... erm, Knuckles, isn't my type", Rouge slightly blushed after calling Knuckles by his nickname.

"Oh come on. You know it's obvious that you're meant to be together", Amy smiled and winked.

"Oh, shut up", Rouge started laughing. "And take this book already", she added handing the book to Amy again.

"Okay, okay", Amy took the book. "As long as you let me be your maid of honour", Amy grinned.

"Hey!", Rouge slightly pushed Amy.

Amy started humming the wedding tune. They both laughed.

*end of flashback*

Amy opened the book.

"I hope Rouge was right. I want to be cheered up", she sighed.

The book was actually really interesting. It was about a girl, Audrey, that had a crush on a really good-looking boy. But he didn't notice her, and she was sad because of that. Kinda like...

"Kinda like me", Amy whispered to herself.

Then Audrey opened her heart to her best friend, Jake. What she didn't know was that he fancied her since they were kids. She only saw him as a friend.

"Hmmm... If I only had someone like that girl has", she sighed. "At least I'd have someone who cares about me and loves me, not afraid of showing it"

*Part of the book*

Audrey was sitting on the park bench next to Jake.

"I wish I have someone who would truly love me...", she said.

"Well, you have. *I* love you.", Jake looked at her.

"Yeah, but you are my best friend and you love me as a friend", Audrey said. "That's not the same...", she added.

"... But it's hundred times better...", he whispered, a bit saddened.

"You know what's my biggest wish?", Audrey said and looked at the sky.

"What is it?", he asked.

"I want to have a first kiss in the rain", she slightly smiled.

"A kiss in the rain... But that's silly!", he was surprised. "You'll catch a cold and be sick and stuff", he added.

"That's why it's special... Boys will never understand it", she smiled at him. "And you can't catch a cold if you eat a lot of fruit like I do", she laughed and slightly pushed him and, just to add to the effect, sticked out her tongue at him.

"Wow, real mature", he commented her gesture. "And I hate fruit. There must be another way to stay healthy than stuff your face with fruit", he added.

"Well, you can eat veggies.", she grinned and looked at him micheviously. "I heard that broccoly is good.", her grin went even wider at Jake's disgusted expression.

"Eww! No!", his eyes widened. "I'd rather stay sick. At least I don't have to go to school that way", he slightly grinned.

"Of course you would", Audrey laughed.

*Back to reality*

"A kiss in the rain... How romantic!", Amy commented. "I wish something like that happens to me", she smiled, pitcuring her and a certain cobalt hedgehog in rain.

*The next day*

It was about noon and Amy was following the love of her life in the Green Hill zone again. She was trying to get Sonic to go on a date with her, again.

"Uh, Amy...", he slowly backed away.

"Yes?", she glared at him.

"Close your eyes! I've got a surprise for you!", he forced a smile.

"Really? Oh thank you so much!", she exclaimed and claped her hands. "I knew you'd come to your senses one day and finally go out with me!", she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Okay, now count from ten to one and then open your eyes. But not before!", he smiled and took a few steps backwards.

"Okay!", Amy giggled. "...3, 2, 1... I'm opening my eyes now!", she opened her eyes with a smile on her face.

And she saw... nothing. He ran away while she had her eyes shut.

"I can't believe he did it again. He ran away", Amy's eyes got teary. "Does he even care how I feel?!", she screamed.

She covered her face, fell on her knees and started crying.

She felt so alone. Luckily, Rouge was nearby and she saw Amy. She ran towards her.

"Amy! Are you okay? Are you hurt?", she sat next to Amy, concerned about her state.

"Rouge, he did it again. Now I'm sure he doesn't love me!", Amy couldn't stop crying.

"Oh, Ames, I'm so sorry...", Rouge hugged her heartbroken friend.

Amy slowly started to calm down. Suddenly, she felt that someone is standing behind them.

"Why do you love him if he keeps hurting your feelings?", a deep voice came from behind.

Rouge turned around, surprised.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?", Rouge stared at the black hedgehog.

"Well, I was looking for that damn fourth Chaos Emerald, and I saw you two", he answered. "I was just going to keep going my way, but then I saw that Amy was crying, and I overheard your conversation, so I decided to stop by", he added.

"Right...", Rouge mumbled.

"So...? Why do you still love him if he doesn't love you back?", he repeated his question to Amy.

"It's just that...", Amy wiped her tears. "He always saves me when I'm in trouble, and I'm thankful for that", she answered. "But it looks like he does that just because it's his job as a hero to save people", she added. "He doesn't care about my feelings", she stared at the distance.

"If I were you, I'd give him a piece of my mind" Shadow said. "The worst thing you can ever do is making a girl cry. Let him know how you feel", he added.

"Oh, I will...", she took out her Piko Piko Hammer. Rouge quickly grabbed the hammer.

"Not now, Amy!", she took the hammer from Amy. "First, we'll go to my place and have a nice, happy evening. No sad stuff!", she smiled at the pink hedgehog.

Shadow turned away and started walking off.

"I'll be on my way then...", he said while walking away.

Before he managed to go too far, Rouge grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"That includes you, too!", she grinned. "The moment you joined our conversation and tried to cheer Amy up, you agreed to my terms of hanging out, and they say: If you want to hang out with us, you have to stay till the end!", she winked at him and started laughing.

"I hate you", He mumbled and crossed his arms on his chest.

"I love you too", she laughed. "Let's go now"

"You two just go", Amy said. "I just have to get something back at home, and then I'll come over"

"Okay, don't be too long!", said Rouge and went home with Shadow.

_I hope you like the story so far. Funny thing is that this was supposed to be a oneshot story, but when I finished writing, I realised that it was too long for a oneshot, so I divided it into few chapters. Reviews and critics are welcome, but remember that this is my first fanfic, so please don't be harsh :) I'll upload new chapters each Saturday!_

_EDIT 7/28/2013: I fixed this story, made a story format instead of the script format it was in, and added more dialogue and description, making the chapter longer. Let's just say it's my way of saying that I'm still alive and that I'm back to . I'm writing three new stories at the moment, so I hope I'll make it up to being away for so long :) I saw that this story is still being read, even if this was finished four mothes back. Wow! Thank you guys! I promise the new story will be like a reward for you all! 3_


	2. Chapter 2: Let's play truth and dare!

_New chapter is here! Enjoy! :)_

CHAPTER II.

*That evening*

The evening was beautiful, as there were no clouds in the sky. The sky looked so beautiful because of the sunset. All those colours made you want to just stop and admire the scenery. Amy came in front of Rouge's house carrying the book. She stopped to take a look at Rouge's house. Rouge lived about one or two kilometres from Amy, and she always tried her best to keep her house looking maintaned.

The house was painted white. Roof, front door and windows were dark purple. Above the front door, on the second floor (yay, it rymes! J), there was a balcony which was connected to Rouge's bedroom. The front lawn was very maintained, with the grass only 4 centimetres long. Next to the white wooden fence, white rose bushes were planted. Lastly, there was a stone path that connected the front door with the fence door.

Amy looked at the book she was holding in her right hand. She finished it this afternoon. The ending was really cute, at least that's what Amy thought. Expectedly, Audrey ended up falling in love with Jake. Amy liked the ending scene so much that she wished for that event to happen to her in real life.

*Book's ending scene*

It was around 11 PM. It was raining heavily that evening. Audrey was sitting near the window and stared outside. She didn't know why though, as it was too dark to see anything outside. She was thinking about Jake, and how she was blind not to see that her perfect guy was her best friend. But yet, she still haven't told him how she feels about him now. She was afraid that he would reject her, because they're just friends. All she wanted now is to know if he feels the same towards her. Then all of a sudden, she heard the doorbell.

„I wonder who could that be", she wondered.

She got up and turned the outer lights on. She saw Jake outside. She was a bit worried, as Jake never came to visit her this late. She rushed to open the door.

„Jake? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?", she asked worriedly.

He smiled slightly at her, then grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the rain.

„Jake! I'm soaked! What in the world are you doing?", she said angrily.

„Fulfilling your dream", he gently said with a smile on his face.

Then he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately. They were kissing for a fer seconds, and then stopped, looking into each other's eyes.

„A kiss in the rain... But that's silly!", she smiled as she repeated Jake's earlier statement.

„That's why it's special, right?", he smiled back and hugged her tightly. They kept hugging for a while, ignoring the fact that they were both entirely soaked.

*Back to reality*

Amy sighed. Oh, how beautiful would life be if wishes really could come true! That way she'd never be sad... she came to the front door and wanted to ring the doorbell, but she stopped when she heard loud voices from inside. Looks like Rouge and Shadow had a really loud conversation.

„How can you do that?!", Rouge yelled. „How can you look into someone's eyes, ralise that you share a special connection, and do nothing?! She needs someone who truly loves her, and you know that!", she souded really angry.

„Oh, come on. Don't you give me lessons about love! You are doing the same thing with Knuckles!", Shadow answered. „If you're saying that I'm cold hearted, so are you!", you could hear from Shadow's voice that he was really angry. This won't be good...

„Don't you bring Knuckles into this! That's an entirely different thing! He knows that I like him, but I never asked him if he feels the same!", Rouge was really annoyed now.

„How come you say that now, and you usually say he's not your type? Who's in denial now?", Shadow provoked her.

„Argh! Shut the hell up! Why won't you admit it then, huh?! Why don't you admit how you feel about her, huh?! You call yourself The Ultimate Lifeform, but you're nothing more than a coward!", Rouge yelled.

„...", Shadow didn't answer.

„Why won't you answer me?! Am I getting the silent treatment now? You such a child!", Rouge was even more annoyed now.

„...", he still didn't answer.

„Look", Rouge sighed and calmed down. „I'm sorry I was harsh on you, but you have to admit that I'm right about...", she started, but Shadow interrupted her.

„Amy's here.", he whispered. „I can sense her."

„Let's just hope she didn't hear anything and don't bring this out tonight okay?", Rouge said.

Amy was standing outside with her eyes widened. What was that all about? Who were they talking about? Well, she was sure thay weren't talking aout her. Why would they?

„Man, they caught me eavesdropping.", Amy thought to herself. „I'll just pretend I haven't heard anything. Last thing I want is for them to kill each other tonight."

Amy rang the doorbell. Few seconds later Rouge opened the door.

„Hi Ames!", Rouge smiled like nothing happened few minutes ago. „We were waiting for you. Come in!"

Amy walked into the living room. The living room was nicely furnished, just like the rest of Rouge's house. Well, that what you get when you're working for the goverment. Nice! There was a fireplace in the living room, and it was really cozy because of it. Right opposide the fireplace were a black leather couch and a glass coffee table. Walls were painted white, but they appeared somewhat golden due to the fireplace's light. The lights were off because the fireplace gave enough light for the room, and turning the lights on would make the room too bright. Amy saw Shadow sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and staring at the fireplace.

„I guess he's still angry.", Amy thought.

Rouge then came into the room carrying an empty coke bottle in her hand. Amy was a bit confused. Why does Rouge need an empty coke bottle?!

„I came to an idea that we could play „Spin the bottle". You know, when everyone sits in a circle and spin a bottle, then ask „truth or dare" type of questions to their co-players. (note from the author: I don't know what rules do you have when you're playing. So far I played few times with different people and some had their own rules, like giving only dares or only questions, kissing, etc . This is how me and my friends play this game, and I think playing the game this way is more fun then the versions I just told you about. Now back to the story!)

Amy smiled and nodded. „Yeah, I know that game. Good idea."

They all sat in a circle in front of the fireplace. Amy got to spin the bottle.

„Ooh, Rouge! Looks like I got to ask you a question! And I just have a perfect question for you.", Amy smiled devilishly. „But, first you get to choose. Are you choosing truth or dare?"

„I'll choose dare. I don't like that smile on your face. Who knows what kind of a question you were going to ask me.", Rouge laughed.

„Aww. Okay than.", amy faked a sad face, but a second later she had a devilish grin. Rouge realised that Amy tricked her into a really good dare. Of course, good for Amy, not for Rouge.

„Oh crap.", Rouge said after realising her mistake.

„Rouge...", Amy grinned. „I dare you to go outside and fly around the house for two minutes while shouting „I LOVE KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" as loud as you can!", Amy started laughing.  
„WHAT?!", Rouge widened her eyes, not believing what she just heard. „YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?! NUH-UH!", she protested.

Shadow smirked. „Alright!", he was enjoying this.

„Come on, Rouge, you chose dare!", Amy said.

„Okay, okay...", Rouge was as red as a beetroot.

Rouge went outside. The night has already fallen and you could see the stars now. But, now there were a few clouds in the sky. Anyways, Rouge started flying around the house shouting that she loves Knuckles. Amy laughed so hard that her tummy started hurting. Shadow was just standing there, smiling as he watched Rouge make a fool out of herelf. Suddenly, a phone rang in the house. Amy rushed back into the living room to answer it. Shadow followed her, curious who's interrupting the fun.

„Hello? This is Amy. Rouge is kinda busy right now.", she answered the phone.

„Amy? What are you doing at Rouge's place?", Knuckles was on the other side of the line.

„Oh, hi Knuckles! Uh... I'm just hanging out with Rouge and Shadow here.", she said.

„Shadow's there, too?", Knuckles was surprised.

„Yeah. Why are you calling?", Amy asked.

„Well... I think you should tell Rouge to lay off the wine or whatever she's on. I can hear her shouting that she loves me even up here on Angel Island.", he said.

„Oh... Uh... I'll tell her...", Amy tried really hard not to burst into laughter.

„Okay then. Bye!", Knuckles said.

„Bye!", Amy hung up.

She looked at Shadow. They looked at each other quietly for a few seconds and then they both bursted into laughter. Yep, even Shadow, believe it or not. Rouge came into the house shortly after.

„Who was that? I saw you hung up the phone.", Rouge asked.

„Oh, no one important.", Amy said. „Just... Knuckles... He told you to lay off the wine and that you can be heard even up to Angel Island. Really, nothing important.", Amy grinned.

„WHAT?!", Rouge screamed. „I'll kill you!", she gave Amy a killer look.

Shadow chuckled. „Wait until we finish the game. I'm sure you'll have plenty more reasons to go crazy.", he smirked.

„Ugh... Okay...", Rouge mumbled, and they sat back on the floor.

Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will be up on 16th of February. Thanks for your support and please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams really do come true!

_Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!_

CHAPTER III.

Rouge spinned the bottle. She had to ask Shadow a question.

„Heh heh", Rouge smiled, „Now just what I needed to cheer me up!", she winked a him. „Truth or dare, sweetie?", she asked innocently and blinked a few times with an angel face.

Shadow smirked, not worrying at all.

„I'll choose truth. I don't want to get embarassed like you did.", he smiled.

„Hah, hah. What a comedian.", Rouge said sarcastically.

He crossed is hands and looked at her eyes, like he wanted to say: „_Do your best. You can't top Amy's dare."_

Rouge looked back at him, like she understood his stare, and replied him with another stare: „_Watch me.". _Shadow smirked once more, ready for her question.

„Here goes the question: If you had only one day of life left, how would you spend that day?", Rouge made a winning face, crossed her hands and smiled at him.

Shadow widened is eyes. He expected a different kind of question. Like a mean question or such. But this question was testing him. Him and his... emotions. He rarely showed his emotions, and this question made him do exactly the opposite. But no matter how much he wanted to avoid answering the question, that much he was forced to answer it. He gave Rouge a deluxe version of his „_I'll kill you later_" look, and then proceeded to answer his question.

„Well... As first, I'd probably do stuff I never had guts to do, despite the fact that I am The Ultimate Lifeform.", he started looking at the fireplace.

Rouge laughed. „You? The Ultimate Lifeform doesn't have guts? This is hilarious!", she was laughing even harder now. Shadow cleared his throat, telling her to shut up. Rouge calmed down. „Sorry. Stuff like what?", Rouge asked.

„Well... I have recently realised that you don't realise how much you actually like someone until you watch them like someone else.", he looked at the floor he was sitting on. „So, I'd come to that person and admit how I feel.", he stayed silent for few seconds.

Rouge looked aside with an annoyed face. „So, you'd rather be dying first than tell someone how you truly feel...", she mumbled.

„What did you say?", Shadow gave her a cold stare.

„Oh, nothing... Nothing at all...", she returned the stare.

„I thought so.", he coldly said.

Amy was slighty surprised. „_Was he thinking of ME when he was saying that?"._ Amy thought. „_Could it be that someone actually cares about me?"_, she looked at Shadow. She never noticed the glow his crimson eyes had. Could she really be falling for him? They are so different. But, people say that opposites attract. Maybe that can work for them to? Maybe she is that spark that can warm his cold heart up? If she is, then how come she never realised that? Was she really that blind?

„Hey, Amy!", Shadow's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. „What's wrong? I asked you a question like, five times already.", he laughed at her confused face.

„Sorry. I was like million miles away.", she smiled. „What was the question again?"

„Truth or dare?", he looked at her.

„Uh... Truth.", she answered.

„Okay... What's your biggest dream?", he smiled at her.

Really? Is that a joke? Everything is coming to place now. Maybe... Maybe her wish really can come true. Maybe good endings don't have to exist only in books. Maybe...

„I... I don't know... You'll laugh when you hear it.", Amy slightly blushed.

Rouge smiled at her, „We won't. I promise.", she encouraged her.

„Well... I think that it would be really beautiful to have my first kiss in the rain.", she looked at Rouge. Rouge mouthed the words: _„The book..."_. Amy smiled in confirmation.

„A kiss in the rain... But that's silly!", Shadow was surprised and slightly confused.

„That's why it's special... Boys will never understand it.", Amy smiled.

They continued to play the game.

*Later that evening*

Amy, Rouge and Shadow were sitting on the couch and watched TV in the living room. Rouge had to pull the TV from her bedroom to the living room (she thinks that her living room looks better without a TV, and she likes to watch TV from bed.). It took her about en minutes to do that since her bedroom is on the upper floor. There was a weather forecast for tommorow.

„Tommorow will be raining a lot. The rain will fall the entire day and tommorow night. There are also slight chances that it will be raining tonight, too.", a green female hedgehog with long hair and amber eyes was speaking while showing the map of Mobius covered with animated grey clouds.

Oh, dear Chaos... It really is coming true! First the question, now rain...

„Amy, I think you should be going home then.", Rouge said and stood up. „I'm sure you don't want to get soaked on your way home."

„Yeah, you're right.", Amy smiled, „And I forgot to bring my umbrella.", she stood up and started walking to the front door. „Thanks for this. I really needed something to cheer me up.", she hugged Rouge, and opened the door. „Bye guys!", she said while exiting.

„Bye!", Rouge and Shadow said at the same time. Rouge then turned to Shadow.

„You're sleeping on the couch. I'll bring you a blanket.", she smiled at him. „Yay, sleepover!", she clapped her hands.

„No, I'll be going soon...", Shadow stood up from the couch.

„Oh, no you won't.", Rouge pushed him back on the couch. „We have to discuss something. We have some unsettled bussines, you and I, remember?", she crossed her hands.

„Argh, I knew I should've left sooner.", he whined and covered his face with his hands.

*At Amy's place*

Amy opened the front door and quickly entered the house. Rain started to fall when she was entering her front yard. She quickly ran upstairs and entered her bedroom. She stopped to catch her breath.

Her favourite colour was pink, and that could be seen in her bedroom. She had a pink bed with pink bedsheets and red, heart shaped pillows. The walls were painted with a really light hue of pink and were covered with a lot of pictures with Sonic. Her wooden wardrobe was white, and Amy had painted a few red hearts on it. Pink, silk curtains were covering a white window. Next to her bed was a white nightstand, again with red hearts painted by Amy. There was a pink lamp and another Sonic picture on the nightstand. I was warm in the room, perfect for Amy, who was freezing.

„Damn I'm lucky.", she said while she approached the window. „I almost got soaked.", she looked through her window. It was already raining heavily. „I should get ready for sleep, I'm so damn tired.", she approached he wardrobe, opened it and started to look for her PJs. „I think that I could sleep the whole next day.", she yawned.

She found her PJs and put them on. The top was a pink t-shirt with a picture of a littl blue cat. The bottom were pink shorts with scattered blue cat paws. Amy really liked those PJ's. When she saw them that day when she bought them, they were immediately her's. She looked really cute with those PJ's on. She got into the bed and turned the night light off.

_And there goes another chapter. Looks like things got even fluffier between Ames and Shads._

_Shadow: I said. DON'T. EVER. CALL. ME. SHADS!_

_Sorry Shadow. Is it better now? (smiles innocently)_

_Shadow: Much better._

_Well, I'll be on my way then... SHADS! Hahahahah!_

_Shadow: Argh!_

_Please review! Bye!_


	4. Chapter 4: Popcorn drama

*At Rouge's place*

„Here I come!", Rouge yelled while carrying a green bowl full of popcorn from the kitchen. „Hope you didn't wait for too long, the label said the popcorn would be done after five minutes, but that wasn't enough at all.", she entered the living room without even looking around. She was concetrated on not spilling the popcorn all over the floor. „I should've remembered to make the popcorn while Amy was here, why didn't you remind me?", she stopped and stared into the living room. Shadow wasn't there. „He left! He sent me to make popcorn just so he can escape!", she put the bowl on the coffee table and put her hands on her hips. „Oh, when I get him for this, he'll hear me out!", she sat on the couch.

It was pouring outside and thee were some thunders and lightnings. „The weather forecast didn't mention a storm.", Rouge thought. „I bet someone is going to get fired tonight.", she crossed her hands and looked at the fireplace. „Thank Chaos it's warm in here, I bet it's terrible outside.", she looked trough the window from the couch. „Shadow must be crazy to go anywhere at this weather. Especially when I made sure he feels comfortable here. I even made popcorn, which is his favourite food.", she stared at the bowl for a few seconds.

„Well, more for me!", she said out loud and grabbed some popcorn. „Just where on Mobius would he go?!", she thought out loud. „I know!", she shouted and snapped her fingers. „I bet he's going to Amy's place. Maybe he finally came to his senses!", she sounded happy while saying that.

Then she heard someone enter the living room.

„OR he just went to the bathroom.", Shadow said while he walked towards her.

„OR he's still an idiot...", Rouge did a facepalm.

„OR he doesn't feel like going anywhere at this weather.", he sat next to her. „Ooh, popcorn!", he said and grabbed a hand full of popcorn.

„Yep. Still an idiot.", Rouge said while she looked at her carpet which was quickly getting full of popcorn crumbs.

„Why are we talking about me in 3rd point of view?", Shadow looked at her.

„I don't know.", Rouge said and took some popcorn from the bowl.

„But I think that your idea of escaping was great!", Shadow said and took some more popcorn from the bowl. „Hey, Rouge! Can you go to the kitchen and get some soda?", he looked at her, smiling.

„No way! You had your chance.", she crossed her hands and looked a him. „It's enough for me to turn my back and you would Chaos Control out of here.", she looked at him, as his smile started to fade. „Besides, you wouldn't go to Amy's place, you would go searching for Emeralds.", she said.

„Of course I would look for the Emeralds, why wouldn't I?", he blinked at her. Rouge made an annoyed sigh. „Besides, you were kinda glad when you though't I left, so why won't you let me leave now?", he was confused.

„Because I'm angry, that's why.", she looked at him, annoyed. „I thought you went to Amy's place. AND you know I told you that we have to talk.", she watched as Shadow grumbled. „That's why I accepted to make popcor in first place.", she reached for popcorn with her hand while looking at Shadow. „Now we can relax, talk and have some...", she stopped. She noticed that she couldn't feel any popcor under her hand. She looked at the bowl. It was empty. „Already?!", she said in a surprised tone.

She looked at Shadow. Then back at the bowl. Then back at Shadow. He was looking at her with a mouth full of popcorn and his body, couch and carpet full of popcorn crumbs.

„What?!", he said with his mouth full.

„And then they say that Tails is childish.", she sighed. „I'm not cleaning this up. You're sleeping here, so you'll clean this up.", she looked at him while pointing at the carpet.

„Hmph. Fine.", he crossed his hands and swallowed the popcorn. Rouge couldn't help but laugh. He looked at her like she was crazy. „What is it now?!", he asked with an annoyed voice.

„You're covered with popcorn, and everything around you is covered with popcorn, too.", she took a breath when she stopped laughing. „You look like a baby that had just discovered popcorn.", she laughed again.

„I love popcorn.", he smiled.

Rouge calmed down. „Yeah, I noticed so.", she stood up from the couch and smiled at him. „Are you in for another round?", she took the bowl and looked at him.

„What kind of question is that?", he smiled at her.

„Promise me you won't leave yet.", she looked at him, worried.

„I promise.", he said.  
a  
Rouge looked at him for a few seconds. „I believe you.", she said and went into the kitchen.

*In the kitchen*

Rouge set the microwave on five minutes. She crossed her hands and leaned her back against a kitchen counter, waiting for popcorn to be done. The kitchen was quite modern and big, everything was coloured in black and silver. The kitchen had two entrances, one was leading to the dining room, and the other one was leading to the living room. There was a black island kitchen counter (A/N: Sorry if I called it wrong, I learn english language at school as a optional subject, and I'm not English.) with metal, silver coloured edges in the center of the kitchen. Near the dining room door stood a black fridge with silver handles. Left from the fridge were two black kitchen counters with silver outlines. Next was a black stove with silver handles, then another kitchen counter which Rouge usually used for food preparation. There were two more kitchen counters, one had the microwave on it, and the other one that Rouge was leaning against. Above all the counters were black kitchen cabinets with silver handles containig everything you need in a kitchen, like plates, bowls, blenders, food processors, etc. The floor was covered with white tiles. Preparing food in such a kitchen was surely a pleasure for someone who enjoys cooking.

Rouge was still waiting for the popcorn to be done. While waiting, she got lost in her thoughts. „At least he likes SOMETHING.", she thought. „If popcorn makes him happy, I'll make him popcorn every day. You can rarely see him smiling in public, he only smiles when he's hanging out with just me, maybe because he trusts me. But now...", she sighed. „...he seems really happy. Is it because of Amy?", she glanced at the microwave to check how much time she has to wait. One minute left. „Well, whatever the reason is, I hope he stays that way.", she thought. „He is, in the end, my best friend...", she sighed.

Soon the microwave dinged, a sign that popcorn were done. She checked the package, just to make sure they were really done, remembering that it took them longer the last time. Of course, half of the popcorn didn't pop.

Rouge sighed. „I should really buy better quality popcorn.", she thought. „In you go again.", she put the popcorn back into the microwave. She looked at the kitchen clock. It was 2:30 AM. Already?! Time sure flies when you're having fun. Soon the microwave dinged again. Rouge checked the package to make sure that the popcorn were really done this time. They were. She put the popcorn in the bowl and exited the kitchen.

When she entered the living room, she saw that the couch and the floor were clean. Shadow sure did a good job at cleaning. Yet again, Shadow wasn't there. Rouge became furious.

„Argh! He promised he wouldn't leave!", she screamed in anger. „When I get my hand on him, I'm gonna...", she stopped when she noticed a note on the kitchen table. She put the bowl on the coffee table and read the note.

The note said: „I'M NOT SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!", in Shadow's handwriting. Rouge puffed angrily and put the note back on the kitchen table. Then she headed upstairs to her bedroom, knowing that ''Shadow the Ultimate Child'' (a nickname that Rouge gave him a few moments ago) was there. As she expected, he was.

Shadow stood in the center of the bedroom with his hands crossed and stared at Rouge, who was clearly annoyed by now. The room was, of course, based on the colours purple and black. There was a queen-size bed with purple and black sheets, a black wooden wardrobe with purple hearts (which Amy drawn one day) containing all Rouge's outfits, a black nightstand with purple hearts (again Amy's masterpiece), and a purple window covered with purple curtains. The walls were coloured purple. When you looked at the room, it was obvious that Rouge designed it.

Rouge approached Shadow. „You are sleeping on the couch.", she said while crossing her arms.

„No, I'm not.", Shadow said firmly.

„Oh, yes you are.", she said, slightly angry.

„I don't want to!", he raised his tone.

„But you will!", she clenched her fists by her sides. „This is MY bed in MY bedroom in MY house, so I decide who sleeps here, in MY bedroom!", she yelled back while breathing heavily after she said that.

„Oh yeah?!", he angrily stared at her.

„Yeah!", she returned the stare.

The stood like that, in silence for a few more seconds. They both calmed down.

„There are popcorn in the living room.", Rouge said calmly.

„Okay", Shadow said and Chaos Controled out of the room.

„Hey!", Rouge yelled after him. „That's no fair! You don't get to start without me!", she shouted and ran downstairs to the living room.

When she entered the living room, the popcorn were already half gone. She looked at Shadow. He was chewing and looking at her.

„Want some?", he asked.

„Why you little...", she sat next to him. „Whatever. Take them all. I'm not hungry anymore.", she sighed. „Now, let's talk already. And save your popcorn cause I won't make them anymore, okay?", she looked at him.

„Okay...", he grumbled a bit, and then he shut up.

„It's about Amy.", Rouge started and looked at him.

„I knew it!", he said and looked up and sighed, annoyed.

„We both know that you love her.", she said, ignoring his annoyed sigh.

„BUT, she doesn't like me.", he said and looked at her.

„You don't know that.", she implied.

„She likes that blue faker.", he mumbled and looked at the floor.

„Not anymore! And you know that!", she tried to convince him.

„You know she'll come back to him, she always does...", he said in a slightly sad tone.

„Not if you do something about it!", she said, still trying to convince him. „Come on, you're perfect for each other!", she smiled at him.

„What's this, „Rouge the matchmaker show"?", he slightly raised him tone and looked at her, slightly annoyed.

Rouge was surprised by Shadow's sudden outburst. „Hey, I just want to help you!", she yelled at him.

„I don't need help! What makes you think that I do?", he yelled back.

„I'm your friend, and I want you to feel happy for once in your life!", she said angrily.

„I don't need friends!", he said trough his teeth. „I don't need help.", he looked at her, full of rage. „I don't need you, who constantly tries to get involved in my life!", he stared at her.

Rouge gasped at the last part. „You don't really mean that...", she said sadly.

„I do.", he whispered, still angry.

Rouge couldn't believe what she just heard. She tried to believe that it was just anger that spoke trough him. He would never do something like that to her...

Shadow was still looking at her. „Now, will you just leave me alone?", he said.

Tears started forming in Rouge's eyes. She didn't want Shadow to see that, so she stood up from the couch and looked at the other side. „Fine, you win.", she said, trying hard for her voice not to crack. „You do what you want with your life, I don't care.", she moved away from him. „I just wanted to help you out as a friend, but fine, I won't.", she started walking towards the staircase. „I'm too tired to argue with you, so I'll just go to sleep.", she stopped in front of the staircase. „Good night.", she went up the staircase, but stopped halfway. „Oh, and finish those popcorn while they're fresh. You know you don't like them when they stey out for too long.", she said and went upstairs.

Shadow was still sitting there on the couch, feeling sorry for what he said. „Sorry!", he shouted after her, but he didn't get an answer. A second later he heard the door slammed. „Damn it.", he growled trough his teeth. „Nicely done, Shadow. You screwed everything up.", he whispered to himself. „Now I lost my best friend. All because of my stubborness.", he covered himself with a blanket that Rouge had prepared for him and tried to get some sleep.

And that's it for this chapter.

Shadow: You're late with updating this story.

Sorry, I know I was supposed to update it yesterday, I just couldn't get to my computer.

Shadow: It's fine for me, but you know that readers hate it when writers don't stick to the deadlines.

I know. Sorry guys! Anyway, the next chapter will be a final chapter! I'm looking forward to it, too! ;)

Shadow: We all are.

Please review! bye!


	5. Chapter 5: It's time

_We have reached the story's ending... Already?! Time sure flies when you're having fun! Thank you fo all your support and reviews, thank you:_

_**Midnight Alexis Thorn,**_  
_**Lightning Rose,**_  
_**TwilighttheWolf,**_  
_**Shadamy fan,**_  
_**Guest,**_  
_**Savvy0417,**_  
_**ShadowsAngel1,**_  
_**Galem,**_  
_**Monika**_

_You guys are great :) Now enjoy the story's finale!3_

CHAPTER V.

The storm has calmed down, and there were no thunders or wind, but it was still raining. Shadow was lying on the couch, still awake, thinking about what happened with Rouge an hour ago. He was still angry, but not with Rouge. He was angry with himself.

„How could've I done that to her?", he thought. „She just wanted to help me, and I insulted her. Maybe I really am a selfish bastard as others say. Maybe I'm not capable of actually loving someone as a friend or otherwise. Am I really that emotionless?", he sat up, he couldn't force himself to sleep, not with all this guilt troubling him. „I hope she understands that I didn't really mean any of this... It's just that...", he looked at the fieplace. „When I'm angry, words slip out of my mouth before I even think about them. I hurt people not wanting to. I lose trust in my closest friends... Rouge is my closest friend I have now, and I've hurt her feelings... She cares about me so much, she trusts me, she helps me and she's always by my side... like Maria was. I don't want to lose her, too...", he stood up from the couch, and walked towards the stairs. „I'll apologise to her...", he slowly went up the stairs.

He stood in front of the bedroom door. He took a deep breath and knocked. He got no response. He grabbed the doorhandle and slowly opened the door. When he entered the bedroom, he looked at Rouge's bed. She was sleeping. He quietly sneaked next to the side of the bed where she was sleeping. He observed her face. He saw some mascara trace under her eyes. She was crying before she fell asleep. Shadow felt even worse now. He crouched next to her bed and looked at her. „Those beautiful blue eyes should never shed any tears...", he whispered. „You don't deserve to be sad... You don't deserve to have such an awful friend as I am...", he put a hand on her face, trying not to wake her up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, like nothing bad had ever happened to her. Maybe she was dreaming about how beautiful it all could be, without Eggman, without sadness, without fears and worries... „I'm sorry, I'm so sorry...", he whispered while looking at her, tears forming in his eyes. „I didn't want to hurt you, I swear...", he hoped she can hear him. „You're the best thing that happened to me since Maria... You're the most precious thing in my life... You're my best friend...", a tear slid down his face. „And that's why I should protect you from harm. You should always be happy, cause when you're happy, I'm happy. Your emotions are contagious.", he smiled. He got up and quietly exited the room and closed the door behind him. When he left, Rouge smiled, she was pretending to be asleep when he had entered the room a moment ago.

Shadow lied down on the couch again. He listened to the raindrops outside. It was so calming... Rain. Rain reminded him of... Amy. Amy and her biggest dream... to kiss in the rain?! Shadow still thought that was silly. But, maybe there really is somehing special about that. He can't know unless...

...Unless he tries it.

„But, I can't kiss Amy.", he thought. „How would she react? She'd definately reject me.", he sighed. „There's absolutely no way we can be together. We're just too different.", he continued to listen to the rain.

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. The melody of the rain made him wander back into his labyrinth of thoughts. The more raindrops he heard, the more he thought about Amy. Her eyes, two shiny emereralds that could lighten up even the darkest room. Her hair, soft like silk to the touch, with a strawberry smell of a shampoo she used. Her voice, light and cheerful, like a choir of angels. Her laughter, flaunting and bright, like a waterfall in Spring.

„That's it. I can't take this anymore.", he said and stood up from the couch. „I can never know if she likes me unless I ask her myself.", he took out his green Chaos Emerald. „Chaos Control!", he said and warped away.

A familiar figure was hiding in the shadows all this time. She smiled as Shadow warped away. „I knew it.", she said. „He finally did it. The thing he needs most courage for.", she flew back to her room. „Good luck, Shadow.".

*In front of Amy's house*

Shadow was standing in front of Amy's house. He was all wet because of the rain.

„Damn, I should've thought this trough. I hate getting soaked.", he grumbled. He walked towards the front door. He noticed that all lights were off. Amy was sleeping. „If I ring the doorbell now, I'll wake her up.", he thought. „She'll be angry because I woke her up and that will reduce my chances, if there are any at all. Is it worth it?", he sighed. Whatever. Trying and getting rejected is better than not trying at all. „Well, here goes nothing.", he said and rang the doorbell.

*Amy's room*

Amy was deeply in her sleep. She was dreaming, and her dream was really interesting. She dreamed of Sonic, as usual, but this time it was different.

*Amy's dream*

Amy was standing in the darkness, and she saw Sonic a bit further ahead. She ran towards him. „Sonic!", she shouted. „I'm so glad you're here! What kind of place is this?", she stopped as she got next to him. He was looking somewhere in the distance. She couldn't see why, as it was too dark to see anything. But still, she could see Sonic brightly and clearly.

He turned towards her. „This is the place of eternal darkness, a place you have in your mind, as we all do.", he said, his voice echoing around them. „Every time you're sad or angry, this place becomes stronger and darker, until it takes over.", he continued. „That is why I turn into my dark form when I'm furious. I lose myself then.", he stayed silent for a few seconds. „But with you it's different. You are Light, Amy. And that's why darkness can't take over you...", he whispered.

„Oh, Sonikku...", she whispered, but then she saw something happening to Sonic.

Sonic's eyes suddenly turned red, and his fur went black. His hair was sticking up now, with red streaks. His red and white coloured running shoes turned into white, red, yellow and black coloured jet shoes. On his hands, there were now two inhibitor rings. Amy couldn't believe her eyes.

„What's going on?!", she gasped. „Shadow?!", she said, her eyes widened.

Shadow smirked and looked at her for a few seconds. Then he took her hands into his.

„You are Light, Amy.", he repeated. „And Light can't exist without Darkness.", he then put his hands on her face. He leaned towards her, now only an inch from her face. „Opposites attract...", he whispered and put his lips on hers. Then the dream suddenly stopped.

*Back to reality*

Amy woke up from the doorbell.

„Whaa...?", she mumbled and rubbed her eyes. „Who dares to wake me up at this hour? It's like, 4:00 AM!". She got up from her bed and streched. „I hope that person has a good reason for waking me up, or else he'll be introduced to my Piko Piko Hammer!", she started walking downstairs.

She was still confused by her dream. Was that dream supposed to give her a message or something? If it was, What could it all mean? She approached the front door.

Wow. A strange deja vu feeling.

She turned on the outer lights and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw Shadow.

„Shadow?!", she said in a surprised tone. „What happened? Did something happen to Rouge after I left? Why are you here?", she was slightly worried.

Shadow didn't say anything. He smirked, grabbed her hand and pulled her out in the rain. The feeling of cold rain going over her warm body made her shudder.

„Aaaah! Shadow, what's wrong with you?!", she yelled. „I'm soaked! It's cold! What in the name of Chaos are you doing?!", she was getting angry.

Shadow then pulled her closer to himself, now inches from her face. „Fulfilling your dream.", he whispered in her ear. Amy gasped at the words. Shadow then kissed her.

Amy then remembered. The book. Her wish. Her dream. It's all coming true. This is it. The moment she had wished for. Okay, it wasn't with someone she had first planned it with at first, but this was even better. They stopped kissing.

Amy smiled and blushed. She looked into Shadow's eyes. „To kiss in the rain... But that's silly, isn't it?", Amy said, repeating Shadow's earlier statement.

„That's why it's special, right?", Shadow smiled, repeating Amy's earlier words, and hugged her tightly.

„Rouge was right.", he thought. „We really belong to each other. I will never, ever let her go. I will never hurt her. Amy was right. There really is something special in this. I wish this moment could last forever...", he kissed her in the forehead.

They kept hugging, ignoring the fact they were both entirely soaked.

And finally, everything was the way it's supposed to be. And remember, every dream can come true, you just have to believe...

_And here we are at the story's end,_  
_Shads and Ames in a love groove,_  
_Now have a pleasant weekend,_  
_And I hope you will review!_

_I'm drinking my morning coffee cup,_  
_Trying to make you to believe,_  
_That new story will soon come up,_  
_Hold on and please don't leave!_

_Shadow: Are you considering about a rap career again? -.-_

_Ummm... Why are you asking?_

_Shadow: Because of that random rap part._

_You like it? :D_

_Shadow: Meh, it's fine, could be better._

_-.-'' Wow, Shads. Thanks for the support._

_Shadow: I know that was sarcasm. Also, I told you not to call me Shads..._

_Shads, Shady, Shad, Shadzie... I'll call whatever I want until you start liking my rymes! Bleh :P_

_Shadow: Whatever..._

_Please review! :))_


End file.
